Big Time Missing
by HamsterRox
Summary: Btr love being famous, why? 4 the girls! what happens when two new girls move to the palmwoods? They befriend Jo and Camille. 2 boys from btr start falling. What happens when all 4 girls disappear?  NO SLASH  Kendall/jo  Logan/camille  james/OC  Carlos/OC
1. Just moving in

Big Time Missing- chapter 1

**A/N: hey what up! This was a requested category by someone, who loves BTR fanfic so please review and fav! There is going to be action! Ya!**

**Kendell's POV**

I walked out of the beautiful Palmwoods and towards the pool. I saw my amazing girlfriend Jo, and Camille talking to two girls I have never seen before. _they must be new_ I thought. Spotting the guys sitting beside the pool in their swimsuits drinking fruitie umbrella drinks. _This is the life. I have a great girlfriend, I am in a boy band with my friends and we live in this awesome resort!_ I walked over to join the guys.

**Camille's POV**

I was reading my script today, Logan helped me as prince charming. I played a beautiful princess. when we were done he kissed me on the cheek. "Bye. I am off to the pool." I smiled. And waved as he left.

"Bye Logan!"

I walked out off my apartment and headed to the lobby. _My boyfriend!_ I thought and daydreamed. Then I ran into someone or two someone's to be exact. One was a pretty blondeish-brownish hair girl with blue/green eyes. The other girl had more of a light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oops sorry! The first girl said.

"Oh no it was my fault I was daydreaming, Sorry!" I said.

"Oh it's alright, everyone daydreams" the first girl said. "My name is Anielle (Ann•Yell) but everyone calls me Elle" Elle smiled and the another girl smiled.

"My name is Taylor." She grinned. "but everyone calls me Taylor." I laughed. Then I saw Jo in the corner of my eye.

"Jo! Come here." she came over and I introduced the girls. Jo smiled.

"Welcome to the Palmwoods!" Jo said as they walked and sat down next to the pool."Home of the future famous" Jo stretched her legs out. "What do you do?"

Elle and Taylor sat down next to us and replied. "When we just got parts in this amazing TV show, Singers, actors and talents. We play the main best friend characters."

"Well that's nice." I replied and then I noticed that the girls were looking over by the pool. "Who are the cute guys over there?"

"Big Time Rush."

**James's POV**

"Ok, who can bet that James can't go a day without hair care products?" Logan asked everyone.

"Hey! Imported hair care products are 50% of Awesomeness!" I replied sticking up for my awesome hair.

"What else is awesomeness?" Carlos asked.

"15% tan  
>40% good attitude<br>And 20% bad attitude!"

"But that's 125%" Logan replied.

"Yea, I know. And people say that he's the smart one!" I said splashing water at the guys.

Camille and Jo walked up to us. "Hey guys what's up?" we all shrugged. "Well we wanted to introduce you guys to some really nice girls that have just moved to the Palmwoods." A light brown headed girl stepped out beside Jo and smiled.

"Hey! I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you!" she said scanning us her eyes landing on Carlos as he got up and extended his hand.

"Very nice to meet you, my name is Carlos Garcia." he said. She smiled and they looked all cozy and cute together, Carlos ruined it. "First of all. Do you like corndogs?"

"No." Carlos face fell so fast I swore it was going to fall off. "I LOVE corndogs!" she finished and Carlos was a happy again and invited her to sit next to him. _Great Carlos has himself a girlfriend, super, but you can't tie James Diamond down to one girl._ I thought putting on my sun glasses and relaxing.

"And this is Anielle-er- I mean Elle." Camille finished. I sat up bored, but then my face lit up. And Elle's face seemed surprise too, she was really pretty! She looked at the rest of the guys but like Taylor her eyes lingered on me and that made me smile. I stood up and walked over to her

"Welcome, pretty lady. I am James Diamond." she giggled. _Score!_ I slid over for her on the bench and she sat down. Jo went over to Kendall and kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him. Kendall stood up introduces himself then sat back down. Camille went over to Logan and he did the same.

"I hope you guys love the Palmwoods as much as we do." Kendall said. The girls nodded and I watched Elle sweetly. I hope she stays for a long time. I remember when Jo left and Kendall was sooo sad, AND then Griffon sat on him. Well that was awkward. No one wants a grown man to sit on you.

**Elle's POV**

"Tay! Come on! Carlos totally digs you!" I said getting ready for bed, I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and shoved it in my mouth.

"Really? Cause he seems nice..."

"Yesh reely! Yoush shoush datsh him." I said brushing my teeth still.

"English?" Taylor said smiling and brushing her hair.

I spit it out and grabbed my hair brush then started brushing my hair. "I said! You should date him! He does seem nice."

"Great that's settled. Now... What about James? Instant sparks!"

I blushed. "He is cute!" I grabbed my laptop and googled Big Time Rush. Pictures and videos came up. Clicking one that said Elevate we listened to it.

"This is amazing music!" I said dancing.

"I KNOW right?"

We kept listening to songs till we got tied, we laid down on our beds and though about our crushes. _James seems nice, plus he is the most handsome of the guys!_ I thought, and I fell asleep.

The next morning was interesting. We got up got dressed and were about to have breakfast when there was a knock on our door. I ran over to answer it and when I opened it I saw Jo and Camille standing there.

"Hey what's up?" they asked.

"Nothing just about to have breakfast. You want to come in?"

They smiled "Sure."

"So instant chemistry last night! Huh?" Jo said and sat down an the table smiling.

"yea sure." Taylor and I were both smiling. There was another knock. Taylor and i went to answer it and when I opened it, it was Big Time Rush. James and Carlos smiled at us and the other two boys just spoke.

"Are Camille and Jo here?" Kendall asked. I nodded and invited them in.

James walked passed our mirror, backed up and fixed his hair. I giggled to myself and walk passed him with the rest of the guys. Kendall and Logan greeted their girlfriends and sat down next to them. Carlos sat down next to Taylor and James just sat down on one of the empty chairs. I gave Taylor a jealous smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Well then boys? Why did you look for us?" Jo asked.

"Just making sure you girls are ok" Kendall asked fixing his hair. I saw Jo smile and she messed his hair more.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"There is a kidnapper on the lose. Somewhere around here." James said.

I put my hand over my eyes. _He's back._ I thought and looked at Taylor, the only one who knew my secret. She looked at me sadness in her eyes.

"You ok?" James asked me sitting next to me.

"Yea. Fine." i replied. I looked up at James noticing his cute smile and his brown eyes. "It's nothing Don't worry." _I just hope it's nothing._

**A/N: HAHA first chap. like the plot hmmm? Thank you for the request, hope that you like this story, and feel free anyone else to PM me on other stories. I love the requests! Peace out!**  
><strong>-HamsterRox<strong>


	2. PARTY TIME

Big time Missing –ch. 2

**Hey! im at Lummi ISLAND with my awesome friend BLUEBERRYNINJA! So yea thats not going to get my to stop updating! sorry i haven't updated this in a while! i had the idea for the 2nd chapter and so i wrote it all out. Now i have to type it all out! yay me!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's POV<strong>

Elle made her way over to the pool and sat down. Sitting down next to her we started to talk. "Elle, I'm so sorry," I said looking at her with sadness in my eyes.

"Tay, it's not your fault, but how did he find me?"

"Ani, It's alright, you want to move again?" I asked her.

"NO! I will not let him ruin my life, acting is wonderful and I actually good at it," Elle looked at her feet.

"You can't avoid your dad forever," I said.

"I know but I going to try. I will never forgive him, for what he did to me."

**Kendall's POV**

"Jo come on we are going to be late," Jo came out in the most amazing blue dress ever. "Jo… you look so cute,"

"Aww, thanks," she said lightly hitting him on the arm. She walked down the hall and I followed her. Soon we met Logan and Camille- looking amazing together- Smiling I took Jo's hand, and kissed it.

"Let's go," me made our way and finally arrived at Taylor's & Elle's _Congrats on Getting on TV _party.

I knocked, and a pretty Elle opened the door James arm around her waist. "Hey guys glad you could make it!

We walked in and started mingling, i saw Elle and James walk over to talk to Carlos and Taylor. I grabbed Jo by the hand.

"Hey im going to go gets some punch, be right back." she nodded and i left.

**Elle's POV**

Talking to Taylor i saw Carlos arm around her shoulders i smiled then l looked up at James. His brown eyes twinkled with hotness. _Do he really like me? Would he still like me if he knew my secret? _They Carlos and James went behind me to go and and get punch.

"This party is great, and i love our TV show!" i nodded.

"I like James." Someone said.

"Really?"

The voice replied, "Yea." Then i figured out that the voice was mine. "Come on Tay we have to stay here."

"I don't know..."

"Wait your leaving?" James voice sounded behind me.

I spun around, "Jamie, how long were you standing there?"

"Ani, you're standing right next to the punch bowl," i looked down, then face palmed.

"Elle..." i waited for him to reject me, i bet he has had a lot of practice. "I like you too," Shocked i looked up into his eyes, and he answered my next question that i was thinking. "Yes, really." He leaned in to kiss me. but before he could my apartment door slammed open.

"ANIELLE JOHNSON" a voice said. _No! Not here not now!_ An old drunk man hobbled into my view. "Ani," he said his arms open wide. I hid behind James, noticing it my fear, his smile turned into a frown.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"I want my Elle to forgive me," He said.

"Never," I whispered from behind James.

"Leave Now!" James commanded.

Fear flashed in the man's eyes, but then it was gone. "Then if you will not come with me you will pay the consequences," He hobbled out of room, and all the party guest left confused on what had just happened. Jo, Camille and Taylor came towards me and hugged me, I cried into their arms.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"My dad,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok hope you liked that. they are going to be shorter so i can update faster! alright! have fun with spring break if you are out of school like me!<strong>

**-HamsterRox**


	3. Let's Dance

Big Time Missng Chapter 3

**Your not mad at me right? Well you better not, or I'll be sad! Well I love the follows and the reviews! Lets rock this CHAPTER! BAM! Its gonna be a little short, sorry, but im trying to update a lot of my storys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"Jo? Jo? Where are you?" I asked looking around. Something big just happened at this party and I couldn't find Jo. I finally found her. She was with Taylor, Elle and Camille. I went over. "What happened is everyone alright?"

"Were fine Kendall. Elle just had an unwanted Visitor. She should be fine. But James why don't you stay with her," James had just come up behind me.

"Alright," He went up to Elle and talked to her for a while. Carlos took Taylor away so James could talk, and Logan took Camille.

"Jo," I started, as we walked away.

"Kendall, her father visited her. James stood up to him and protected her but I think she still scared. See he's a drunk and druggie. I feel so bad for her. I don't think she wanted anyone to know."

"Jo, its ok. James will talk to her and everything will be ok, now come dance with me!"

**James's POV**

"Elle Its alright you father's gone and he's not going to hurt you. I'll protect you. It's alright," I took her hand.

"Really?" she asked her eyes wide. "You-u would-d?"

"Yes," I said. "Your going to be staying here a while, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" She nodded her eyes wide and through her arms around my neck. I had been planning to ask her all night, but I didn't know how to randomly fit that into a conversation. But I guess it worked. _I'll take her mind of of him_. "Come on and dance with me!"

**Carlos's POV**

"I don't want to leave her. She's in pain,"

"Tay, it's alright, James will take care of it. Plus it can't be that bad," _I hope. _I randomly took two corndogs out of nowhere and held them out. "Come on you know you want them," Taylor took on from me and we clinked Corndogs.

After what seem like a while. I grabbed her hand. "Taylor, would you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes grew wide and she hugged me.

"Yes."

"Then stop worrying and dance with me."

**Logan's POV**

"Logan, I can't leave her here all alone," Camille said tugging on my arm.

"She's not alone, she with James," I said.

"Come on Camille lighten up. We both know what James and Elle are perfect for eachother. He's the only one that he didn't outright say to date him. I'm glad he took the time and-"

"Aw, thas cute. I heard James just ask to be her girlfriend," Camille said looking at them sweetly.

"Well that's taking his time according to this time that was the loggest amount of time that we waited to ask a girl out," I said fighting for my position to be right all the time. Camille slapped me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Well that was for not asking me to dance, but since im the mature on, I ask you to dance. COME ON!"

"Arlright! I'm coming!" I said and went off to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it was short but I really wanted to update. Hope you like it! Take the poll on my profile! BYE!<strong>

**~HamsterRox**


End file.
